


Wishlist

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Extended Families, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam's Family, M/M, amazon wishlist, anti climatic, expensive taste, merry christmas!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "I’m going to make it my goal to figure out what it is you want and give it to you by Christmas.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> THE LAST ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late! I ended up spending Christmas at my family's house and I didn't have my computer. I tried to post it with my phone but it just wasn't working out. I guess it's better late than never.

**~~~**

Theo scrolled through the abundance of items on Liam’s Amazon wishlist. They each had one. It was a new thing that Liam’s mother was trying. A wishlist for each person in the family. They were all supposed to keep adding to their list so people knew how to make them happy for Christmas. Liam had nearly everything one could think of on his list, from underwear to a camping tent. There was even an expensive set of silverware for 12. What the heck?

Jenna’s wishlist was a little simpler: chocolates, blouses, jewelry, and kitchen supplies. Perhaps that’s where the silverware set came from. Maybe she accidentally put it in Liam’s wishlist instead.

David’s was even simpler: a new barbecue kit, new shoes, and a new gas stove top among other spendy items. Dr. Geyer had expensive taste.

Theo’s was the simplest. Because it was empty. There was nothing. He didn’t know what he wanted. He already had everything he needed. What was the point in getting more stuff to keep track of and take care of?

“Hey, Liam?” Theo asked as he scrolled through that wishlist some more. Liam was across the room, working on wrapping his present for his mother. “How are we supposed to order the presents and keep them a secret if we’re all on the same account?”

Liam turned and looked at Theo. “I used Mason’s account to order my parents’ gifts.”

“Huh,” Theo hummed, stopping to snicker at a pair of superman slippers that were on Liam’s list. “Can I do that too?”

Liam shrugged. “I know the password and stuff. Just make sure you remove your card number and address after you’re done. I can let Mason know for you.”

Theo hesitated, looking up at Liam. Would Mason really trust him on his Amazon Prime account. “Does he share it with his family?”

Liam shrugged. “Yeah but his mom is technologically illiterate and won’t notice. His dad knows that mason let’s me use it so he might not care…” Liam noticed the noticeable pause. “You want me to ask for you?”

Theo sighed. “I don’t know.” It just didn’t feel right. It hardly felt right using the Geyer’s living space let alone their amazon account.

“Theo, it’s not a big deal,” Liam said. “I do it all the time when I order gifts so my parents don’t see.”

“But they can see everything you buy on your card since you share a bank account as well, can’t they?” Theo pointed out.

“They see where I buy from, not what I buy.”

“Oh.”

“Dude, where do you even get your money?” Liam randomly asked. “You don’t have a job. Or rich parents.”

Theo shrugged. “I may have accepted my inheritance from the Dread Doctors after they died.”

“Why do I get the feeling that by ‘accepted’ you actually mean ‘stole’?”

“Hey,” Theo said, glaring at Liam pointedly. “I went through years of torture and abuse. I deserve every penny I took from them.”

“I guess that’s fair enough,” Liam settled on. He wondered how Theo could afford such an expensive truck and gas for so long. “But if you had the money, why didn’t you buy a house or something?”

“Saving it for college, I guess,” Theo answered though it sounded like more of a question. “I don’t know. A truck seemed more practical at the time, a means to get away if I needed to. A house doesn’t go anywhere unless it’s on wheels.”

“How much?” Theo raised an eyebrow at him. Was he really asking how much money he had? “I mean, like… were the Dread Doctors loaded?”

Theo rolled his eyes. “I guess you could say that. Everytime they killed someone they drained their accounts and made them disappear. It’s what they did with my family.”

“Damn…”

“Yeah. And that’s like… the nicest thing they did to dead people.” Theo was having one of his Debbie-Downer moments. It wasn’t entirely his fault though. He just had a really shitty past. “Anyways,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. “At least, now I don’t have to worry about paying for college or… incredibly spendy Christmas presents. Your dad has a $2000 stove top on his wishlist. How are we supposed to buy that?”

“My mom did,” Liam said. “You didn’t hear it from me. Besides, the wish lists are just ideas. You don’t have to buy things straight from the wishlist. You can buy other things too. I think my mom did the wishlist thing because it’s incredibly hard to figure anything out about you but you haven’t even put anything on your wishlist so it’s kinda been pointless.”

“She did it because of me?” Theo asked.

“I mean… I think she partly did it cause she was curious about how it would go but we’re all having a hard time figuring out what to get you,” Liam said. “It would be helpful if you started adding things to your list.”

“You guys don’t have to get me anything though,” Theo said. “I don’t need anything.”

“Ok. Maybe you don’t need anything,” Liam said as he plopped down on the matress next to Theo. “But you’ve got to want something. Right?”

Theo sighed, setting his phone down on the bed and laying down to look up at the ceiling. Well, yeah. Of course, he wanted something. But what he really wanted he couldn’t exactly buy let alone get on amazon.

“Fine,” Liam said. “I guess you’ll have to settle for getting underwear for Christmas.”

“Is that supposed to be a punishment?” Theo asked. “Cause now that you mention it, I kinda do need some underwear.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ve been wearing mine for three months.”

“What can I say? You have good taste in underwear.”

Liam rolled his eyes and grabbed Theo’s phone for him. “Just pick out some underwear.” Theo sighed as he took his phone in his hands. “You want me to help you make your list?” They spent the afternoon filling up Theo’s wishlist. New shoes, new clothes, whatever else Liam convinced him he needed and/or wanted, and, of course, the underwear. “Can you think of anything else?”

Theo shrugged, his shoulder brushing up against Liam. “I guess what I really want can’t be bought. Or sold.”

Liam huffed in annoyance. “Well, are you, at least, going to tell me what it is?”

Theo looked at Liam, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. “No.”

“Fine. I guess you won’t be getting it then,” Liam said begrudgingly.

“I have a feeling it’s not really possible anyways,” Theo admitted. He knew it wasn’t. But it didn’t keep him from wanting it.

“Anything is possible, Theo.” Liam sat up on his elbow to look down at Theo. “I’m serious. I’m going to make it my goal to figure out what it is you want and give it to you by Christmas.”

“Sure you’re ready to take on that challenge?” Theo asked.

“Mm. No,” Liam said. “But that’s why they call it a challenge, right?” Theo couldn’t help but smile at his persistence. Sometimes Liam could be so stubborn. He loved that about him… most of the time. Sometimes it annoyed the hell out of him. “You’re not going to wish me luck?”

…

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” Liam’s mother said as they greeted her parents. They made a trip to Jenna’s home town on Christmas Eve to visit her side of the family like they did every year. It was a fairly small gathering, just the four of them, Jenna’s mom and dad, Her brother Tony and his wife and daughter, and old Uncle Al who was grandpa's brother.

“We come bearing gifts,” David said dramatically as he entered the door carrying a box of food. Behind him were the boys carrying more food and a few gifts. Of course, they were all surprised to see Theo. He’d tried to convince the Geyer’s that he should really stay home but they wouldn’t have it.

“Oh,” Jenna’s mother, Anne, expressed. “And another boy, I see. Who’s this fella?”

“Mom, this is Theo,” Jenna explained, placing a hand on Theo’s shoulder and looking at her mother and speaking very loudly. “Remember? I told you about him on the phone.”

“Oh. The homeless boy,” Anne said shamelessly as she took in the sight of Theo and smiled at her daughter. “Well, you’ve one a good job feeding him. Looks like he’s big and strong.”

Anne ushered the boys into the kitchen so they could set down their heavy loads. Theo and Liam started to unload the boxes of treats and presents when a voice called out, “Liiiaaaam.”

Theo watched as Liam spun around, getting a huge smile on his face. “Ace!” he screamed, setting down whatever was in his hand to run up and hug her. “Oh my god, it’s been so long.”

‘Ace’ pulled back from the hug, taking in Liam’s features. “Who are you and what did you do with that chubby little kid I used to know?”

“What happened to your braces?” Liam teased her. “Still have to wear headgear?”

“I got rid of that problem a long time ago.” They both laughed and she looked at Theo curiously. “Who’s this?”

“This is my friend, Theo. He lives across the hall from me now,” Liam introduced her to Theo and They shook hands. “Theo, this is my cousin Acacia. My mom and I lived with her family for a couple years until David swooped in and stole her away. She was basically my sister at the time.”

“You can call me, Ace,” she said offering Theo a hand.

The Chimera took it kindly. “Nice to meet you.”

“So are you guys gonna come to the Christmas Eve service?” she asked them curiously. “We’re all going. It would be fun if you joined us. There’s gonna be cookies and cocoa after the service.”

“I could never say no to cookies and cocoa,” Liam said. And that’s how Theo ended up going to church for the first time since… ever actually. Theo wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually been to church before. It wasn’t as creepy as he thought it would be.

At the end of the service, Theo and Liam ended up walking outside with warm cups of cocoa in their hands, boots crunching in the fresh snow. The rest of Liam’s family was busy visiting and catching up with whoever they’d missed over the years. Liam hardly remembered anyone anyways so he just kinda decided to disappear with Theo. “Sorry,” Liam said, a seemingly random apology.

Theo furrowed his brows in his direction. “For what?”

“I kinda just agreed to come here without really asking if you were ok with it,” Liam said. “You could’ve said something, you know?”

Theo shrugged. “I don’t mind. Really,” he said, honestly. “I’ve had a good time with your family. It’s been really nice spending the holidays with you guys and… experiencing what it’s like to have a family.”

“We’re glad you’re here,” Liam said. “With us, I mean, and not like… with someone else or living in your truck by yourself. We’re happy - I’m happy that you’re spending Christmas with me.” Then Liam sighed. “I just wish I could’ve figured out what you wanted for Christmas.”

Theo smiled and chuckled. “I’m that hard to crack, huh?” he said, as they came to a stop at the front door of the church after walking around the entire building once. They stood there smiling at each other. Theo loved that smile. “You’ve still got until tomorrow,” Theo told him.

“I guess I better come up with something.”

Theo shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Right now, I have more than I ever dreamed I would… everything I ever wanted,” Theo said trailing off and watching Liam’s lips in the low light of the evening. “What about you? Have you got everything you want?”

“I heard somewhere that the more you have, the more you want,” Liam said. “Nothing is ever enough." Theo chuckled. Liam really surprised Theo sometimes, saying things like that. Deep and extremely wise beyond his years. "I guess what I want, what we all want, is happiness. We think we can get happiness by having all this stuff-"

"But you get it from family," Theo finished for him understanding where this was going. "Friends. Experiences. Yeah. I've learned that better than anyone this past year. Sometimes I think that going through Hell was the best thing that ever happened to me. Taught me what I had wrong about life."

"Well, not everyone one can go to hell and come back," Liam pointed out. 

"Yeah. I guess I can thank you for that, right?" Theo said looking at Liam thoughtfully.

"To be fair, I had planned on sending you back… you were the reason I changed my mind." Liam blushed slightly as he said his next words. "Decided to keep you, I guess."

"Good thing I was on my best behaviour for you then."

"Yeah…" Liam stared at Theo longingly for a moment before, suddenly he leaned forward and kissed him. It took Theo by surprise but it didn't last long at all. "Sorry," Liam said frantically, now looking panicked cause he hadn't meant to do that!

Theo smirked. "How'd you figure out what I wanted for christmas?"

Liam blinked at Theo in shock. "Um…" Once his brain caught up with the situation, Liam cleared his throat. "Lucky guess," Liam said sounding unsure.

Theo laughed, looking quite pleased with how things turned out. Apparently, what he really wanted for Christmas was possible. "Perfect timing, Liam," he said sarcastically. "As always." Liam continued to blush. Turns out what Theo wanted for Christmas really couldn't be bought on Amazon.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a very merry christmas and happy holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
